Millions of individuals experience some type of foot pain on a regular basis. Conditions such as but not limited to plantar fasciitis and other foot related ailments can be caused by various conditions and/or shoe types. Those individuals that spend a great deal of time on their feet for work often suffer from the aforementioned conditions which can create significant hardships and discomfort making it difficult to perform certain activities. It has been further shown that women have almost four times the chance of having some foot pain condition than men. A significant portion of this can be attributed to the shoe styles that women often wear.
One problem with existing foot pain treatment devices is they do not integrally form to the foot. Existing technologies such as but not limited to shoe inserts are typically placed within a shoe so as to reduce the impact pressure caused by walking or running. These inserts typically require to be cut by the user in order to attempt to achieve a desirable fit within the shoe. The inserts are typically manufactured from foam or a gel and superposed the interior surface of the sole of the shoe. There are several drawbacks to this design. First, as the insert is not secured within the shoe, these conventional shoe inserts will move within the interior of the shoe potentially causing discomfort for the user. Additionally, as many people routinely change shoes for different occasions, this requires that the user either purchase a set of inserts for each pair of shoes they intend to wear or transfer the insoles to the shoes that need to be worn by the user. The aforementioned options are both costly and/or inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foot support device that is designed to be surroundably mounted to a foot so as to be worn within a shoe that does not impact the overall fit of the shoe. Further, the foot support device should include an integrally formed impact reduction member configured to be longitudinally adjustable so as to accommodate feet of various sizes.